the_brighty_and_rainyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kill and Live
live a good life live a good lie nobody will know the difference when you die Kill and Live is a crossover with Dangan Ronpa. 'AUTHOR'S NOTE: '''Since Dangan Ronpa deals with people, and technology and warrior cats... doesn't, you're going to have to believe some weird things here. In this universe, cats have developed a written language, and it is never questioned. You're going to have to deal with some supernatural stuff that doesn't appear in the warrior cats series, because you have no idea how hard this was to impliment. So please, just accept anything slightly strange for cats, because this took forever. You will need no knowledge of Dangan Ronpa to read this, you'll just figure things out slower. Everything will be explained eventually. As this is a crossover/AU, it doesn't deal with everything in the actual game. The Blurb Cloudheart thought she was the luckiest she-cat in existence, when she was accepted into HopeClan, an elite training camp for only the best. But fate has another plan, as she is thrown into the mutual killing game of Hope’s Peak. Surviving is her goal, but at what cost? Prologue: Welcome To Despair ''The prestigious HopeClan. Everyone’s heard of it. Only the best are accepted into such a Clan. To be a part of HopeClan, you must be the very best at what you do. And for some reason, I’m standing at the front of their camp. Cloudheart looked at the high rock formations that protected the camp from being spied on. She was in awe of the luck that had brought her here. She’d heard of the Clan her whole life, as had any other cat in the forest. But Cloudheart had never dreamed of actually training at the camp. Nurses queens built on the truth, so she was unaware of how good a place it truly was. The one thing she was certain of, was that she was really there. Those who trained in HopeClan were destined for a good future. And that was something Cloudheart wanted more than anything in the world. Her first paw steps through the brambles and into the camp were supposed to be filled with hope. Anticipation rushed through her, as she pressed her paw onto the soft grass. But her first step wasn’t hopeful… it was filled with despair. The instant Cloudheart touched the grass, the camp swam before her eyes, and she collapsed. ~ Cloudheart woke in an unfamiliar den. She looked around in confusion, trying to place herself. The ground was sandy, and there was a patch of hanging lichen near the far end of the den. The walls were dry, and made of hard dirt. But no matter what Cloudheart did, she was unable to come up with anything. She let out a hiss of frustration. “This can’t be part of the welcoming, can it?” She muttered, “Maybe it’s a test…” Cloudheart spotted a leaf by her paws, and she looked down at it. It was out of place in the den, and Cloudheart realized there were crude scratches on it. “To the new members of Hope’s Peak,” She read, “Welcome! Please exit the den you are currently in, and make your way to the Clearing. Please be there before sun-high!” The note ended there, and Cloudheart nodded to herself, “Alright, fine. I’ll go to this Clearing, and find out what in the name of StarClan is going on here.” She pushed past the lichen, and peered into what she assumed must have been HopeClan camp. There was no soft grass here. The ground was hard, and blackened in places. Cloudheart looked up, and saw how high the rocks were above her head. There was no way she’d be able to climb out, unless she was the Ultimate Climber, or something equally as ridiculous. The sky was a cold, grey colour. It felt unnatural to Cloudheart, and she shuddered. She took another step out of the den, and drew her paw back immediately. The burned areas of the ground were sharp and crackly. It smelt like burnt grass, but Cloudheart wasn’t sure. The only thing that came to mind, was the soft grass she had felt when she took her first step inside. With that in mind, she came to a conclusion right away. “This is not HopeClan camp. I, and select amount of others have been knocked out, and removed from the area. We are in a remote area, and made to believe that this is HopeClan.” It sounded a little ridiculous, but it made more sense than actually being in HopeClan at the moment. Cloudheart began walking again, trying to avoid stepping on the burnt grass. It had already hurt her pads, and she didn’t want them to split entirely. A voice caught her attention, “Oh, thank StarClan! I’m not alone!” Cloudheart whipped around, and spotted a mottled she-cat, who had relief washing over her face, “I thought I was totally alone. My name is Appleshine!” Suspicious flashed in her eyes, before she mewed, “Cloudheart. It’s a pleasure.” Appleshine purred, “I was so scared when I woke up here. I mean, I was invited to HopeClan, and now I’m in this… wreck. My kits must be so worried…” “You have kits?” Cloudheart mewed, surprised. Appleshine nodded, “Oh, they’re simply the cutest things!” I hate kits. “I think the clearing is in this direction.” Cloudheart mewed, changing the subject, “Come with me.” Appleshine followed her in silence. “Hey, there’s more cats over there!” Cried another voice. Appleshine and Cloudheart pricked their ears in interest. They both turned around, to spot two other cats. One was a burly white tom, while the other was a small ginger and white tom. The white tom mewed, “Do you have any idea what’s going on here?” Cloudheart shook her head, “I’m afraid I’m in the dark as much as you all are.” “Too bad. The name’s Iceclaw.” He mewed, “I’m the Ultimate Fighter.” Ultimate Fighter, huh? I remember hearing of a cat who was undefeated in battle, but that’s an old nursery tale. Is Iceclaw truly good at fighting, or is he one of those ‘prophecy cats?’ As if he could read her thoughts, Iceclaw mewed, “I assure you, I gained my title through legitimate means. I train every day, and it it only because of this that I am undefeated.” “How did you-“ Iceclaw purred, “It shows all over your face.” The ginger and white tom mewed, “The name’s Wren. Ultimate Loner.” Appleshine mewed, “Not to be rude, but how can one-“ “Be the Ultimate Loner?” Wren finished, “I have no idea. It’s stupid, and I actually have no idea why I came here.” Appleshine mewed, “Oh. Well, I’m Appleshine, and I’m the Ultimate Mother.” All three of the other stared at her, “Y-you’re kidding, right?” Iceclaw mewed. Appleshine shook her head, “No, I really am. I have seven kits, and they’ve all grown to be such wonderful cats.” “But you’re so young!” Cloudheart mewed, “Not to be offensive, or anything.” “None taken.” Appleshine mewed, “I had large litters.” Wren mewed, “What about you? How’d you end up here?” Cloudheart replied, “I’m the Ultimate Lucky Cat. Pretty name title, I know. My name is Cloudheart.” “Well, pretty name outweighs coolness of title. Besides, I don’t have either!” Wren mewed, “I’m named after a hapless bird!” Iceclaw snorted, “I guess I got both, depriving you. My apologies.” Wren snarked, “Oh, you think you’re cool, touch guy?” Both toms glared at each other for a moment, before breaking out into laughter, “I like you.” Iceclaw mewed. Appleshine exchanged a glance with Cloudheart. Cloudheart mewed, “Okay, let’s keep going. There’s got to be more than the four of us.” “There’s at least six.” Replied a cool voice. The group turned, to see two more cats sitting nearby. A grey and white she-cat who had spoken, and a lithe, golden tom. Appleshine mewed, “Hey, I know you! You’re-” The she-cat nodded, “Sagetalon, Ultimate Deputy. You’ve all surely heard of me. I became way too popular in ThunderClan for my own good.” “How long have you been standing there?” Wren mewed. Sagetalon shrugged, “Long enough to hear your introductions and meaningless banter.” The tom mewed, “Don’t mind her, she’s naturally prickly. In fact, this is her being nice.” Iceclaw sighed, “I know. Doesn’t make it any easier to get used.” Wren mewed, “Wait, are the three of you in the same Clan?” Iceclaw nodded, “Yeah, funnily enough. It’s good to know that I won’t be surrounded by strangers the whole time. How are you, Sunwhisker?” “Besides the whole being trapped thing?” Mewed the tom who must have been Sunwhisker, “Pretty good.” Appleshine mewed, “We really should get to the Clearing. Cloudheart said it was in this direction.” She pointed with her tail. “Sounds like a plan.” Wren mewed, “Let’s go.” They began to walk, and eventually found themselves in a clearing. It was surrounded by trees on all sides, and the grass was incredibly soft. There was a large rock near the edge of the clearing, but that wasn’t important. Cloudheart was just happy to get out of the dirt, and she purred happily. There were nine other cats sitting there, and they all turned to look. “Is that all of you, then?” Mewed a black tom, “If so, that’s fifteen in total.” Another cat mewed, “Well, we haven’t gotten to introductions yet, so let’s start now.” The cats gathered in a circle, and Appleshine mewed, “I can start. Appleshine, Ultimate Mother.” It continued around seamlessly. “Arik, Ultimate Rouge.” “Owlheart, Ultimate Medicine Cat.” “Sagetalon, Ultimate Deputy.” “Smokepelt, Ultimate Elder.” There were a few sniggers, and Smokepelt hissed, “Oy, shut it!” “Sunwhisker, Ultimate Mentor.” “Iceclaw, Ultimate Fighter.” “Birdleaf, Ultimate Hunter.” “Sparkpaw, Ultimate Apprentice.” “Nightstar, Ultimate Leader.” “Mossnose. I’m a thief.” A few cats exchanged glances, before Sagetalon mewed, “A thief? You must be joking. Why would HopeClan seek out a thief?” Mossnose shrugged, “Why would they seek out a rouge? I’m the Ultimate Thief, and that’s all there is to it.” “Wren, Ultimate Loner.” “Cloudheart, Ultimate Lucky Cat.” “Wendell, Ultimate… House Cat.” A few cats looked at each other, doubt in their eyes. Iceclaw mewed, “A kittypet?” Wendell scowled, “Don’t ask, okay? I don’t even remember how I got here.” Cloudheart turned to the last cat in the circle, who was pointedly looking away from everyone, “What about you?” Cloudheart mewed. Sparkpaw snorted, “She doesn’t talk. We tried to get her to talk, she won’t budge. A real stick in the mud, if you ask me.” “Maybe she can’t talk.” Sunwhisker mewed, “Don’t be rude.” The she-cat snarled, “Don’t speak for me. I can talk just fine, thank you.” Sagetalon scowled. “My name is Willowfeather.” She replied testily. Arik prompted, “And? What’s your talent?” Willowfeather frowned, “I… am a tracker. I can detect any scent, and trace it to its source.” A few of the cats looked impressed, some looked neutral, and the rest just scowled at Willowfeather. Smokepelt hissed, “So, do you of you know what’s going on here?” Everyone shook their heads. It seemed that everyone was in the dark. Cloudheart mused over possibilities to herself, but she couldn’t think of much. I want to know what’s really going on here. This doesn’t seem like your typical welcoming ceremony. Suddenly, a bicolour cat popped out from behind the large rock, “Welcome! Welcome to Hope’s Peak!” “So, we aren’t really at HopeClan, is that it?” Cloudheart mewed. The cat sniggered, “Oh, you are! Hope’s Peak just sounds so much better, though. It’s the name of the mountain!” A few cats exchanged suspicious glances with each other. Iceclaw mewed, “Who are you?” “Me? Upupupupu…. I’m Monokitty! It’s nice to meet you all!” Wren repeated, “Monokitty? What kind of a name is that?” Monokitty hissed, “A better one than yours! Anyway, like I said… Welcome! You are now entering the communal life here at Hope’s Peak!” Wendell blinked, “Communal life?” “You all ask so many stupid question!” Monokitty mewed, “All fifteen of you will live together in harmony.” That doesn’t sound too bad… Why do I feel like there’s a horrid catch to it? “And I, Monokitty, am your leader, from now on.” Nightstar frowned, “But I’m the Ultimate Leader! Do you have nine lives?” Monokitty snorted, “Don’t need them. I’m not dumb enough to die nine times! Anyway… I’m your leader. Failure to comply with regulations will result in punishment.” Nightstar hissed, but didn’t respond. “As for the cut off time for this communal life… There is none! You’re all stuck here for the rest of your days!” “W-WHAT?!” The loud outburst came from everyone except Willowfeather. The white she-cat was keeping oddly calm, as she watched Monokitty. Monokitty purred, “What, did you think this was your chance? To be recognized, and special? Well, it’s not.” “You’re insane.” Arik whispered. Sunwhisker mewed, “You do realize that somebody will realize that something is wrong, correct? In time, our Clans will come looking for us.” Monokitty snorted, “Nah. You’re trapped, and nobody is ever coming for you.” Cloudheart’s heart began to race, “Y-You can’t be serious.” She stuttered. “I am always one hundred percent serious!” Monokitty chirped, “The only escape… is through graduation.” Odd glances, then, “Graduation?” Mossnose repeated. “Uh-huh! The only way out… Is to commit murder! Slash their throats, poison their meals, crush their skulls, it doesn’t matter!” Monokitty mewed, “Murder is how you escape.” Everyone visibly paled. To get out… I have to kill someone? Cloudheart shook in fear. What if… someone is taking that cat seriously? Is someone here considering murder? I have to escape… “So, what’s your choice? To kill… or to live?” Scratch that. I’m going to die here. Chapter One: To Survive 1.1.1 Daily Life Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Dangan Ronpa Category:Crossover